Naruto, The Blade Master
by AirborneNaruto
Summary: After watching two jonin practice using kenjutsu, Naruto decides he wants to learn the art... This is his story of how he becomes the newest Kenjutsu master. Pairing is Undicided.
1. A New Dream

_**Hi everyone, welcome to my newest fanfic. I've been out of the writing side of fanfics for far too long so I've decided to write not only this story but, at least one more. I hope you like this one. **_

_**Also if you would like to a certain pairing is this story or any other story I'm writing let me know. No Yaoi/Hentai and no NaruSaku. Never really been a fan of Sakura. This story won't be a harem. So please read and review.**_

_**So without further ado on with the story.**_

**A new dream:**

Naruto was walking back from training. He had been out there for a few hours now, and since it was Saturday he didn't have class. He had been working on that stupid clone jutsu all day, but he still couldn't figure out why he couldn't do it. Everyone else in the class could. Maybe he'd ask Iruka-sensei for some help later.

As he was walking along the path back to the village he heard the sound of metal clashing. Being as curious as every 8 year old boy was he headed towards where he heard the sound. Looking through the brush he say to figures blurring around clashing often and every time they clashed he heard the sound of steel clashing with steel. After a few minutes they started going slow enough for him to get a good look at them and the weapons they were using.

The first was a male in he's late teens maybe early twenties. He had a bandana style forehead protector, brown hair and looked kinda pale like he might have been sick. If the bags under his eyes were any indication. But what really caught Naruto's eye was the ninjakan the man was holding. It looked like a standard issue ANBU blade at first glance, but when he looked a little closer he could see a dragon pattern carved into the blade.

The second was a female around the same age as her male counterpart. She had long purple hair, brown eyes and was wearing a standard ANBU black pants and a dark blue t-shirt. She had her forehead protector wrapped around her right bicep. 'Wow she's pretty' Naruto thought. When he looked at her sword he noticed it was a little longer than the one the guy was holding. It had a purple had that matched her hair color and the blade had a slight curve to it. He looked and noticed two things about the blade, first he saw a little pendent hanging just off the handle of the blade. He couldn't make out what it was from where he was. The other thing he noticed was it also had a carving on it but instead of a dragon it looked like a tiger.

Suddenly they both turned and looked towards him "you can come out now" the male stated.

He stood there for a second scared that they might get mad at him like some many others have before when they caught him watching them training. But he steeled himself, he was caught and it was better to just go and get it over with.

Slowly he started to walk of the bushes. Not wanting to make them angry at him. He was shocked when they didn't look they were mad at him. They looked happy for some reason. He just couldn't put his finger on it. So he just walked up to them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you guys." He said sounding a little weak.

"It's alright my names Hayate and this is Yaguo." Hayate replied. "What's your name?" They already knew who he was but they thought it would be best to get introductions out of the way and try to make him a little more comfortable.

Naruto was a stunned at first, they were being nice to him. But then he thought about it and realized that maybe they didn't know who he was and if they heard his name they would start yelling at him. So softly he stated "Naruto Uzumaki". Staring at the ground. Unsure what was going to happen now.

"Oh so you're the kid that keeps pulling all those pranks." Yugao said. "Got to say they are quite funny sometimes. I just hope I'm never one of your targets. Haha."

"Right just don't target us with those ok kid?" Hayate Asked.

Naruto was confused they weren't mad at him, they didn't want to yell at them. He didn't know what to think, let alone say. So he just nodded his head at them.

After was seemed like an eternity of silence, Hayate spoke up, "so what were you doing all the way out here Naruto?"

Looking at Hayate, Naruto noticed he was just as curious as he was a little bit ago. So he answered truthfully. "I was out training since I have the day off from class and all." "That stupid clone jutsu is kicking my ass."

"So your why were you spying on us then?" Yugao decided to pipe in.

He looked at with an owlish look while scratching the back of his head. "Well I was heading back to the village to get something to eat when I heard metal clinging against each other so I wanted to check it out."

"So what did you think about the little show you got then?" Yugao asked. Truthfully she was hoping to find another person to teach kenjutsu to. It was so hard to find kids these days that wanted to do anything other than Ninjutsu.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say, honestly he thought it was cool watching them fight with swords and he was thinking he would be so cool if he learned how to fight with one himself. But he didn't have the slightest clue about the art. "It was amazing, they way you to seemed to be dancing with your swords." He cheered.

Hayate and Yugao smiled at his statement. They had hoped he would have been interested in kenjutsu. It made passing on the art to the next generation a little easier. They nodded to each other and then looked to Naruto.

"Do you want to learn how to fight with a sword Naruto?" They asked him. "If so we can teach you. That is if you think you can handle it."

He went from happy to his mouth dropping to the floor. Not only were they being nice to him but they wanted to teach him. They were challenging him to accept their offer. He didn't want to pass up the chance to learn. If someone was going to give him a chance to make something of himself he was going to take it. They were shinobi's so maybe they could help him with the stupid clone jutsu too.

"I would love to." He said running up to them and hug both of their legs. "Thank you so much I'll do my best and make you both proud of me just you wait and see." He was grinning ear to ear.

"Be that as it may Naruto, this is going to be hard." "You have to work your hardest to not only learn kenjutsu Naruto. But so you can keep your grades up in class." They told him. "We expect you to do good in both class and with us." "And if you are having troubles with something you can always ask one of us." "From now on after class is out for the day you'll be training with either myself or Yugao here for three hours a day."

"I'll do my best sensei's." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Good and on the weekends when you don't have class you'll meet us here at 8 a.m. sharp." "That means tomorrow too. Well bring a sword of each type for you to get a feel for the one that well best suit you then." Yugao said with a hint of pride in her voice. She was excited and knew the hokage would let them teach the boy.

"Now go home and get some rest Naruto, because tomorrow you're going to need all the energy you can." Hayate stated.

"Yes sensei." He replied "bye Yugao-sensei, Hayate-sensei."

"We need to go talk to Hokage-sama about this" Yugao said. And with a nod they both shunshin out of the clearing.

xxxxxxxx Hokage office xxxxxxxx

Sarutobi had watched the whole scene with his crystal ball. He had been watching Naruto that day since the boy sometimes over did it when it came to training. He was both happy and surprised that his top kenjutsu specialist had taken an interest on passing their styles onto the boy.

He was hoping one of his Jonin, he didn't care which, would take a liking to the boy and help him out. He would do it himself but as the Hokage he wasn't allowed to play favorites and help just one or two people. So he did what he could for the boy take him to lunch, tell him stories and help him get groceries every once and a while too. He wanted to help with his clone jutsu issue too but that again was not allowed.

But with two of his Jonin wanting to help Naruto, he could give them permission to teach the boy the shadow clone jutsu, which was a B-ranked kinjutsu. It was given to the leaf village from the whirlpool village anyways so it was technically Naruto's birthright. He could also let them tell him about the fox. Better to hear it from someone he could trust and not someone else.

The boy needed to know sooner than later about the fox. At least then he would understand why he was hated by a lot of the people of the village. Not that everyone hated him. He had a lot of the clan heads backing him, even if he didn't know it. The hokage himself, over 90% of the ninja and a small portion of the civilians that would at least sell him goods at regular price.

Sensing a small spike in chakra just in front of his desk, he looked up and said "ah just who I wanted to see."

xxxxxxxx With Naruto xxxxxxxx

Naruto had decided to head over to Ichiraku Raman stand. He walked up to the booth and lifted the veil so he could walk in. "Hey old-man can I get two bowls of miso raman and two bowls of beef raman please?"

Teuchi looked over to the counted and noticed the boy. "Sure thing Naruto." "Ayame need two bowls of miso and two bowls of beef for our favorite customer."

"Ok dad." She replied. She came out a with two bowls in her hands and set them in front of Naruto. "So Naruto what did you do today? Finally get that clone jutsu down?"

At first he hung his head remembering he still hadn't gotten that stupid clone jutsu down. But perked up thinking about all the cool training he was going to get from his new senseis. "I'm still working on the clone jutsu. But I did meet two new people and they are going to teach me kenjutsu." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Is that so Naruto?" Teuchi teased. "Maybe one of these days you can bring them in so we can meet them. Haha." He'd always make sure Naruto was taken care of and if that meant going to the hokage he'd do it. But he would give these two people a chance if Naruto trusted them.

After talking with the Ichiraku's for a while longer he paid for his meal and started walking home. It was nice out, still before sunset so he decided to go to his favorite spot in the village. He noticed that most of the shinobi's were nodding their heads at him as he walked by. The civilians on the other hand would either glare at him or just look away. He always wondered why they would do that or why they would charge him extra for food or cloths. That was the main reason for wearing his orange jumpsuit. He loved orange but even he knew it was too much orange to do him any good. But he would deal with what he had.

Once he got to the top of the Hokage Mountain, he went straight to the 4th hokage. He always thought the man was the greatest ever to live. He would surpass him one day it was his dream, to be the greatest Hokage of all time. He sat there thinking about everything that happened that day, from still having problems with that stupid clone jutsu to meeting Hayate-sensei and Yugao-sensei, then having a nice meal over at Ichiraku's. He was happy he would finally have someone to teach him. All the other kids had families to teach them, well other than Sasuke. But the stupid Uchiha had a lot of people that wanted to help him.

He was just enjoying the view of the village when he heard someone walking up behind him. Turning he saw his jiji walking up to him. "Hokage-jiji" Naruto screamed with joy. He ran over to the elder man and wrapped his arms around the man as he bent down to hug Naruto.

"So I had a talk with a couple of my Jonin today Naruto." Sarutobi said. Naruto looked up hearing this. "Do you know what they asked me Naruto?" Naruto looked at him and shook his head in the negative. Hiruzen just chuckled at the boy. "They asked me if they would be allowed to help train you during your time at the academy."

Naruto looked at his jiji with pleading eye's "are you going to let Hayate-sensei and Yugao-sensei teach me jiji?" Hoping his jiji would let his shinobi train him. He knew he needed the help and it would crush him if he didn't get to learn from his new senseis.

"Don't worry Naruto they can train you when they are not out on missions for me." Sarutobi answered. "Truthfully I am glad the two of them are passing on their knowledge of the blade to someone." "I know you'll make me proud Naruto."

"I promise you jiji that I'll be the best kenjutsu master ever." Naruto proclaimed. "And once I'm the greatest kenjutsu master you're going to be handing over that hat to me jiji!"

Hiruzen smiled at the boys enthusiasm. 'He's just like his mother and father.' He looked up to the sky 'you would be proud of your boy Minato, Kushina' he thought. He looked back at Naruto and told the boy he should get home and get some rest for his big day tomorrow.

Naruto hugged Sarutobi one last time and then ran home. As the hokage watched the boys retreating form he said out loud. "The 'will of fire' burns strong in him don't you agree Kakashi?"

Just then a male not older than maybe twenty-two appeared next to the hokage. He wore an ANBU mask over his face. It looked like a dog. He wore the standard ANBU black pants and long sleeve shirt along with armor and arm guards.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. "It's scary how much he is like his mother in attitude, but so much like sensei in looks."

"Kakashi when the time comes I want you to help train him as well." Hiruzen said. Before Kakashi could reply he put up his hand. "Don't worry it won't be for a few years Kakashi. But when the time comes he well need you to be in his life." "After all he is basically your brother in all but blood." Kakashi nodded and disappeared into the shadows again. "Tomorrow is the start of you journey Naruto and I can't wait to see you become one of the greatest shinobis ever….."

_**Well I hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much but an intro in this chapter but the next chapter well be longer. Until next time….. Please review. xP**_


	2. Author's Notice

Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

AirborneNaruto 


	3. First Step

**Hey Everyone sorry for the long wait, I've had alot happen in my life and now I have some free time again. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this story going for a long time.**

**Also after alot of thought I've decided Naruto can have a small Harem. As long as they go with the story. Can't just go oh hey here another random girl for Naruto to be with. It makes stories alittle to far out there sometimes. And no Female Haku in this one either.**

**Anyways on with the disclaimer and story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did the story may have been differnt and Sasuke would have been killed by Diedara when Diedara killed himself. I mean Sasuke was out of chakra even Oro-Teme's from the curse mark.**

**First step:**

Naruto was happy. He finally had not one but two people other than Iruka-sensei, hokage-jiji, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan that treated him normal. Not only that they were going to start teaching him kenjutsu and they said they would answer any question about what he was learning at school. Maybe now he would start getting better grades. Everytime he would ask a teacher other than Iruka-sensei, they would either ignore him or make fun of him. And it didn't help him that all the students other than the shy Hyuuga girl would join in with them.

With Hayate and Yugao. They were carrying a few scrolls with them. Each wondering which sword or swords Naruto would choose and be happiest with. Hayate was hoping Naruto would go for the ninjaken just like he had, while Yugao was hoping he would go for the katana. Neither would be upset with his choice, because it was just that his choice.

When they reached the clearing they were happy to see Naruto there doing a lite warm-up. So they let him finish. Naruto on the other hand heard them when they got there, but since they didn't say anything to him yet he figured he would at least finish his warm-up. Its not like they were trying to sneak up on him. After a few more push-ups he ran a few laps around the clearing.

Once he was finished he walked up to his two sensei. "Hi Hayate-sensei, Yugao-sensei."

Smiling they replied "Good morning Naruto." "From now on everytime you get here be it on the weekend or after class you should warm-up just like that and also after we teach you, your going to be doing a chakra control exercise ok?" Yugao stated.

"Chakra control?" "You mean like the leaf floating exercise sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of like that Naruto just a little better and ninja use it alot more than the leaf floating exercise." Hayate answered. "But while talk about that later, right now we are going to let you decide which sword or swords you would like to learn alright?"

Naruto just nodded and waited to see what his sensei's had brought since he hadn't sence anything differnt on them other than a few scrolls. Maybe they were going to show him pictures of them and then go get one with him. Which is why he was shocked watching his sensei's unrolling the scrolls on the ground and add chakra to them and watch all kinds of differnt swords come out of them.

"These scrolls Naruto are called sealing scrolls, they are some of the most basic form of Fuinjutsu or sealing arts." Yugao explained. "As you can see they can hold alot of differnt items inside."

"Now before you ask any questions about the scrolls Naruto why don't you look through the swords we brought with us and see what fells right to you." Hayate offered.

With a nod, Naruto started to look through the swords. At first nothing seemed to fell right to him. Each one he tried just wasn't right. There was a bastard sword, long sword, ninjaken, short sword, and even some wierd looking ones. But once he got to the tanto as the label said he noticed it felt right in his hand. He took a couple of pratice swings, slow ones to get a fell for it. For some reason he loved the fell of it he even held it reverse like he had seen people do with kunia's before.

After he was done with the tanto he put it back in the shealth it was in and sit it aside. They said he could have more than one sword so why not try to find something else that felt right to him. Next he looked a large sword called a zanbakto but it was to big and bulky for his tatses. Then he saw a short katana. It was 37 inches long he swung it once or twice and he liked it but not all that well. So he set it down and noticed the sword next to it. It was a katana just like Yugao sensei had only more basic. He pulled it slowy from the shealth.

He loved the felling of pulling it from the shealth. He didn't know why it just felt like it was natural to him. He gave it a few test swings. Then he started to swing a little faster with it. He tried to copy a few of the movements he saw Yugao-sensei use yesturday. It felt amazing the wind flowing across his face, the sword of the cutting through the air and the slight gleam of the sun off the shape side of the blade. He was so caught up with the moment he missed the smile on his new sensei's faces.

"Seems you found the sword you like most Naruto" Hayate said. "So how does it fell?" "And what did you think of the tanto since you set it aside as well?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and started to rub the back of his head with his left hand while he held the katana in his right. "It felt great like it was meant to be in my hand." "I mean I've held a kunia and regular knife before, but it never felt as great as holding onto the katana senei." "As for the tanto sensei it felt good even when I held it in reverse grip like I've seen other ninja do before." "Is it alright if I learn to use both Hayate sensei?"

Yugao was the one to responed "thats fine Naruto." "We did say to you could learn to use more than one." "But you are going to have to work extra hard especially since you choose to wield a katana just like me Naruto."

"Hia sensei." Naruto yelled while saluting. "I'll make you pround of me and honor you by learning the best I can sensei."

"That's all we ask of you Naruto." Hayate answered. "Now we talked about it last night and have decided to also make sure you don't forget about your Taijutsu, because if you become disarmed what would you do if all you knew was the academy Taijutsu style or just relied on your kenjutsu to get you by?"

"So we talked to a few of the other Jonin's and Might Gai agreed to teach you Taijustu on Tuesdays and Thursdays after class right here." Yugao supplied. "Also on Wedenesdays we are going to see how you are coming along with they academy justu's and if you can get them down maybe even teach you afew others." "Also before you can take your swords to class Naruto you are going to have to get to a point we believe you are at least able to defend yourself with them."

"Hai sensei." Nartuo said. "Um sensei I wanted to know if we could start with the tanto first please?" He saw their questioning look. "The reason I ask is because if I'm inside a building the tanto is smaller and if I'm in a tight place I can pull that out alot easier than the katana." "I love the katana more but the tanto would better for indoors right sensei?"

After hearing his reasoning Hayate smiled. "That is a very smart idea Naruto." "If you applied that kind of thought to your school work you'd have alot better grades." All that did was make Naruto a little sad. "Whats wrong Naruto?" He asked

"Sensei I try hard in class its just everytime I ask for help from the teachers if it isn't Iruka-sensei they just ignore me." "Also they give me harder test than everyone else. I do fine on test when Iruka-sensei gives them to me." "Not like I get all the questions right but I do good." "Then there are the days they don't even let me stay in class sensei."

Now that wasn't something either of them knew about. They just thought he didn't like to pay attion in class. "Naruto we told you if you have a question you can ask us. Also if you feel like the teachers are trying to fail you let us know. We can help you out ok?" Yugao stated.

Naruto gave them a small smile "thank you sensei." "I'll do my best from now on and ask you for help if Iruka isn't giving class." "So sensei can we start please? I would love to start carrying my new tanto around."

"Alright Naruto but first we are going to teach you two things." Yugao said. "First is to seal your new swords into this scroll we brought you. Then you are going to learn the tree climbing exercise."

"But Sensei I can already climb up tree's. I do it all the time to get away from the Anbu." He laughed at the end.

"Can you climb up them without your hands Naruto?" Hayate asked with a smirk. He saw the questioning look on Naruto's face. "Watch what I'm doing and tell me if you see anything. Ok?"

Slowly Hayate approched a tree and using only his feet started to walk up it. Naruto was watching and noticed a very small amount of chakra at his sensei's feet. "Your using your charka like glue to hold onto the tree sensei." Naruto blurted pointing at his sensei's feet.

"Very good Naruto." Said an elderly voice from behind him.

"Jiji." Naruto yelled and ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Are you listening to your new sensei's Naruto?" The eldery Sarutobi asked.

"He is doing very well Hokage-sama." Hayate replied

"Yes he has good taste in swords as well sir." Yugao said with a little pride. She couldn't lie she was happy he choose the katana as his favorite weapon.

"Oh really now?" Hiruzen asked while looking at the boy. "Can you show me which one you choose Naruto? I would love to know which one you like."

With that the boys eye's lite up. He loved the hokage like he was truly his grandfather. So he picked up his katana and ran over to his shealthed tanto and picked it up as well. After he did that he ran back over to the hokage.

"I like the tanto and the katana jiji." Naruto said handing the katana over to the eldery man while he held onto his tanto. "But I like the katana more, but the tanto can be used in smaller spaces. So I thought why not learn to use both since they fell right to me." He smiled.

After hearing what Naruto had to say and seeing the smile on the boys face he smiled as well. "Then you need to make sure you work really hard with Yugao and Hayate." Hiruzen said. "They see something promising in you and so do I. Listen to them well and do us all proud."

"Hai jiji." The boy replied and ran over to his sensei's. As he watched the boy do as he was told so he could seal his swords into the scroll he could help but think of the boy's parents. He was like them both in so many ways. His fathers looks, the blue eye's and blonde hair. If it wasn't for his rounder face he got from his mother and the whisker marks he would be the spitting image of his father. He had his mothers personallity. The love to prank people, the never quit and always do you best. But like his father protecive of what was importent to him.

"Wow I did it, I did it." Naruto shouted. "How was that sensei? Did I do it right?"

All three adults looked at him with suprise in their eye's he just watched his sensei's do it a few times and just tried it once himself. Maybe he did have the blood of his mother and father in him. Seals did always come easy to both of them maybe it was pasts on to the boy.

"That was very good Naruto." Yugao said. "How did you get it so fast? It takes awhile to get that down most of the time."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "well sensei I just looked at it and understund it. It was like the symbols just told me what to do." "Hey Jiji do you know why it was so easy for me to figure it out? I mean your like the strongest and smartest person in the village right? So you should know right?"

Sarutobi knew why but the boy wasn't ready yet. "How about this Naruto, I'll give you a book to read and if you can finish it and prove to me you understand it by the end of the month I'll tell you. Does that sound like a good deal to you?"

"Alright Jiji your the best. I'll have that book down in a week." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll bring it over to you tonight when we go for dinner. Hows that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Are we going for ramen tonight or did you want to do something else Jiji?" The boy asked.

"We'll talk about that later my boy now go back to your sensei's you still have a long day ahead of you." The elder replied.

And with a nod of his head the boy ran to join his sensei's so he could learn how to do the tree climbing exercise. As the hokage was turning to leave one of his Anbu droped down infront of him.

"Yes Dog? Is everything ok?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I was just stopping by to see the boys progress and would like to give him a gift sir. And I would also like to give him my real name even if its not allowed." Dog replied.

"Are you sure your ready Kakashi? I don't want you to do something your not ready for." The hokage replied.

"Truthfully sir, I don't think I'll even be completely ready unless I start talking to him soon. He is all thats left of my family. And I owe it to sensei to at least help his son out. Plus I know over a 1,000 jutsu I'm sure I can help him on Wednesday's with those two." Kakashi stated.

"Alright Kakashi you may go see him even if I would prefer you wanted a couple of years before you did so. Understand once you do this you going to need to talk to him more and when the time comes you or Jiraiya are going to need to tell him about his father. And it seems he is having troubles with the tree climbing exercise try to help with that. Before you go take off your mask," Hiruzen said.

Kakashi nodded as he took of his mask and started walking over to three that were training. He wasn't so sure of himself or what he was going to say when he got there.

Naruto had just fell again after making it about five steps up the tree when he noticed another person coming into view. The first thing about the man he noticed was the the gravity defiying silver hair. He seen that hair before on an Anbu if he remembered right it was dog.

"Dog is that you? Where's your mask?" Naruto asked.

If Kakashi was supried the boy knew his Anbu name he didn't show it, even when both Yugao and Hayate were staring wide eyed at the boy. "Now, now Naruto no need to call me that. I'm not wearing my mask so you can call me Kakashi. ok?" He offered the boy.

"Ok Kakashi-san, did you come to talk to my sensei's?" he boy asked.

"No I wanted to come see how you were doing since I heard you were getting help from these two." Kakashi replied. "They are the best Kenjutsu fighters we have and its not very often they teach someone their art. Because of that I decided to give you a little gift and to help you out when these two can't."

He reached behind him for a scroll. "Here Naruto I sure you know how this works, so why don't you go ahead and open it." He said as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll and slowly started to unroll it on the ground. Once he had it open he noticed the seal that showed it had something in it. Quickly putting a little chaka into it he waited until the smoke cleared to see what it was. As the smoke cleared he caught a glimps of a dark gray blade. Once the smoke was gone he couldn't believe his Eye's there in front of him was a beautiful Tanto. It had a dark gray blade, with a wolf head for the hand gaurd. The Eye's of the wolf were a dark red which gave the sword a unique look. The handle was wrapped in black with a red wolf head pattern on it. The shealth was more of a very dark blue than black on it in red was Wolf's Fang.

Yugao and Hayate knew that blade very well. It was a blade Kakashi had made for Naruto just before the boy was born. They knew he was going to give it to the boy some day, but to see it for the first time in over 8 years was a suprise. But the way Naruto examined every inch of the sword made them all realize he knew how importent the blade was.

Naruto was speakless, the Tanto in his hands, no Wolf's Fang was a master piece if he ever saw one. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he truly deserved something like this. It was more than he could of ever asked for in a sword and he felt like it had so much more to it than just looks. He looked at Kakashi who just gave him an eye smile. And then he snapped he ran up to the man and just hugged him since Kakashi did get down to his level.

Kakashi smiled and he held onto the boy that keep crying "thank you" over and over again. All his worries and doutes died right then and there. He was ready to be in the boys life more. He was ready to start being the big brother he was suppose to be from the start.

"Your welcome Naruto. Take very good care of that sword and it well be good to you. I'll teach you everything it can do later on. But right now you need to get back to your tree climbing exersice. Its a good start to your training." Kakashi told the boy.

Naruto just nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. He had made a new friend, he had finally found another person he would do anything to protect. Someone who would be there for him.

"Kakashi, its good to see you again. I'm glad you stopped mourning your sensei and his wife." Yugao said. "The boy needs you. And now is as good of time as any to get involved in his life."

"You did the right thing just now, the boy needed to know that someone else cared." Hayate said.

"Yes I know. You know he is going to be a storm in the shinobi world." Kakashi told them. "And just think were starting to mold the man he is to become. He maybe able to make it to Hokage someday, wouldn't that be something?" "To be just even a part of the boys reason for becoming hokage, a fine Shinobi and a fine man. I can't think of a better thing to do."

With that all three watched the boy as he tried again and again to climb the tree. _"Yes," they all thought. "Someday Naruto you'll be a fine shinobi..."_

**So guys what did you think? I hope you like it the next chapter well talk place about 6 months from the end of this one. It'll be just a small time skip.**

**I had Kakashi introduce himself to Naruto because he should have been there for Naruto the whole time if you ask me. Thats his sensei's son for crying out loud. lol**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. **

**-AirborneNaruto**


End file.
